1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a planar inverted-F antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional planar inverted-F antenna 1, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a ground element 11, a shorting element 12, a radiating element 13, and a feeding element 14. The shorting element 12 extends upwardly from the ground element 11. The radiating element 13 is disposed above the ground element 11, and extends transversely from the shorting element 12, and includes a flat plate 131. The feeding element 14 has opposite first and second ends. The first end of the feeding element 14 is coupled to the flat plate 131 of the radiating element 13. The second end of the feeding element 14 extends through and is free from electrical contact with the ground element 11, and is coupled to a transceiver (not shown).
In operation, a radio signal, which is sent to the transceiver, is fed to the conventional planar inverted-F antenna 1 through the feeding element 11. The fed radio signal is resonated by the conventional planar inverted-F antenna 1 and is radiated externally from the same.
Although the conventional planar inverted-F antenna 1 achieves its intended purpose, since it resonates with the radio signal at a particular frequency dependent upon the size of the flat plate 131 of the radiating element 13, the flat plate 131 of the radiating element 13 of the conventional planar inverted-F antenna 1 may be unacceptably large with certain applications.